The moon gem
by Hamil-trash-NGBPN
Summary: Steven and Connie find a new gem. Later on that night falls a full moon which causes the gem to be released. Is she a friend or foe? On my deviant account there is a picture of how she looks like


It was a sunny day in beach city, the type of day you would always expect. Especially for Steven universe, every day in miracle city was awesome to him. From the fry bits of fry men's fry shop to his friends Lars and Sadi who worked at the big donut. He thought things couldnt get better, until he found her.

* * *

Steven was walking on the board walk with his best friend Connie, they both recently purchased the newest book in the Unfamiliar Familiar book series. They both loved the series but it took awhile for Steven to catch on.

Steven rubbed the book on his face happily and smiled widely at Connie who already had her nose buried into the book "Wow connie your already half way done!" steven remarked. Connie looked up from the book "yeah I've been reading since I was 4, books are kind of my passion. Oh, speaking of books I dream about being a famous author when I grow up, but first I will need lots of practice and education and hard work and of coarse determination". Steven once more had a grin on his face and said "do you know what I dream about GETTING A DONUT FROM THE BIG DONUT, and that needs lots of icing and sprinkles and jelly and of coarse me to eat it!" connie giggled and replied "well okay, let's go get a donut." suddenly Connie tripped on something.

Steven ran to Connie, who had a few tears forming in her eyes "connie, are you okay" Connie replied while getting back up and brushing sand off herself "don't worry Steven, I'm fine. But look at what I tripped on."

Steven turned and saw a small light blue smooth rock with white streaks and a silver outline.

"Wow!" Connie said as Steven picked it up ff the sand of the beach. "what is it?" said Steven "I'm not sure"'Connie replied.

Suddenly an idea came into his mind "maybe the crystal gems know something about this!"

He and Connie both ran to the house as they did amethyst was already outside she happily welcomed the two children "hey Steven hey Connie enjoying summer?"

Connie replied "very much, thank you amethyst." it was Stevens turn to talk as amethyst was drinking soda "plus you won't believe what I found!" he held out the blue and white streaked gem that Connie tripped on "isn't it cool and it's kind of pretty too!"

Ametyst spotted out her soda upon seeing the small oddly colored rock, Steven and connie stared at her with confusion.

Amethyst nervously said "um...I've got to see the others"

She went inside the house a few minutes later all three of the crystal gems came out. Pearl approached Steven gently "Steven can we please see the rock you found." she held out her hand in hopes that Steven would give her his and Connie's new found discovery. He gently put the smoothed rock in her hand as she took out a silver Mirrior. Not just any Mirrior though, it was lapis lazulis prison.

Steven was shocked that it was fully repaired but he felt a small twinge of fear. Pearl turned the Mirrior over reveling the gap where the lapis lazuli gem would fit. Pearl pushed the rock in as it first perfectly. She handed it to Steven and said "Steven this May shock you but I believe you found a gem."

Steven jumped with joy "Alright that's AWSOME right?"

Garnet spoke"honestly Steven it hasn't been much of a joy to us for a while. We can't make the mistake of questioning that this gem is safe"

Pearl added on"it's true Steven so far most of the gems we meet are quite...hostile. It's best to lock this one away to avoid anymore damage from home world gems."

Connie replied "but when lapis was in there she was only scared because she wanted to get home. Maybe this gem is like you guys just wanting to protect earth. May."be this gem was in some kind of accident and so now they are in that gem to recover. "

Pearl replied solemnly"(sigh) it's a nice thought Connie but mst of the earth protecting gems were wiped out so long ago how could one possibly servive without getting shattered or captured."

Steven then said defensivly "but, are they going to be able to at least talk threw the Mirrior like lapis they at least need freedom of talking to see that there not alone and that maybe the Mirrior is just a temporary home." pearl smiled at the comment. It reminded her so much of rose. Amethyst chuckled "ofcoarse they can talk Steven."

Steven glowed with happiness "WOOHOO c'mon Connie lets have fun with...this new Mirrior gem." he finished the sentence awkwardly since he did not know the type of gem it was. As the two kids ran down the steps to the beach the crystal gems looked at one another. Pearl was the first to speak "do...do you think it might be her."

Garnet placed a hand on pearls shoulder "I hope so."

* * *

It was near night fall and connie and Steven were still on the beach. Connie wrote down the whole alphabet on a note ad so that the mirrior gem could recognize it and be able to talk. Steven mainly played a few songs to pass the time.

Connie said. "you know Steven I heard that the moon I'd going to be full tonight"

"really! " Steven shouted in excitement that sounds soooo cool!"

Steven looked at the ocean and sighed sadly Connie noticed this and asked "What's wrong steven?"

Steven replied "lapis...this is we're she sacrificed herself to keep Jasper in check."

Steven took out his guitar and began to sing

_She was trapped in a mirrior_

_And it couldn't be clearer_

_She wanted to leave this place_

_And get herself back in space _

_And many may think she's a criminal..._

_But her friendship comes here subliminal_

Suddenly Steven could here a matured female voice join in he turned expecting to see Connie singing but instead he looked down to see that the gem was glowing in the Mirrior as it somehow sung the lyrics with a voice as graceful as gold. He continued in harmony with the gem.

_Lapis lazuli..._

_You fled into the bottom of the sea_

_Lapis lazuli..._

_You were so mad but then you came around to me._

The mysterious gems voice lit a light within the dark sadness of he memory that followed the song.

Steven took the gem out of the Mirrior and said "you have a gift."

Suddenly Connie yelled "Steven look the moon!" as Steven looked up the moon was perfectly round. The two kids stared with amazement until something happened.

The gem started wobbling in Stevens hand as glowed brightly illuminating the darkness of the night. It suddenly flew out of steven's hands as it took its place a few feet in the sky.

When the moonlight touched the surface of the gem it suddenly sparkled and spun fast until the glow stopped and spread its self. As it spread it formed limbs and a head which resembled that of a female. The gem as well stayed centered on the figures chest. When the glow stopped spreading it looked like some kind of mannequin until minor features were added revealing that the figure had long hair and a dress.

The glow finally stopped and the result was a snow-white skinned woman with long light blue hair with white streaks and a long blue dress with different patterns.

She slowly floated down to the ground turning to see Steven and Connie. Her gem was placed right on her chest. When she opened her eyes they were pure white although her gem was not cracked.

She spoke in a soft voice as the two children looked at her with surprised and shocked expressions "thank you Steven Universe and Connie, I am great full for you freeing me. My name is Moonstone."

* * *

**ITS FINALLY DONE yessss! I'm so happy with the result. And this is my o.c moonstone. Please like and comment. ADIOS!**


End file.
